Irrigation systems for agriculture, golf courses, landscaping, etc., typically have one or more main lines and branching lateral lines. As generally indicated in FIG. 1, such a system 10 may have a main line, lateral lines 12, sprinklers 14 and isolation valves 16. FIG. 2 shows a prior art main line Tee connection and a lateral valve assembly. Lateral lines typically have or require various orientations relative to a main line.
Threaded connections are generally utilized between conduits, valves, etc. Glued joints are often utilized for ease of orienting lateral lines with main lines, etc. Such threaded or glued connections are troublesome, often lack strength, and involve excessive failures and problems. Accuracy of selected orientation of a lateral with a main line is difficult to achieve. Although FIG. 1 shows ideal orientation arrangements, such have been difficult to achieve in practice. Only limited relative angular rotation of a lateral line relative to main line can often be provided, and desired adequate orientation of laterals relative to main lines, etc., cannot be achieved without problems.
When successive joints are involved in an assembly or sequence of connections, later difficulties can be presented. Leveraging with "cheater bars" or other means, for tightening connections in desired orientations can result in cracked joints, broken nipples, etc. Backing off between threaded members by turning in the unsecuring direction can readily result in leakage, requiring such remedies as layers of tape, typically Teflon, in the effort to provide a desired relative conduit orientation. Some connections involve male adapters or threaded nipples of PVC plastic, and are subject to breakage, particularly in cantilever arrangements, where external loads are imposed, or where impacts are imposed by overhead traffic and the like.
In the prior art installation of FIG. 2, a valve tube 34 is disposed unsecured about a handle 36 of a valve 28, thus allowing debris to fill the tube about the valve handle, thereby rendering access to and the turning of the valve handle difficult or impossible.
The present invention addresses the foregoing and other prior art problems providing for accurate orientation and positioning of components into lateral lines relative to main lines, without threaded or glued connections. According to the invention, an annular resilient gasket is disposed in the outlet of a first tubular fitting, and a second tubular member and an end portion received in the resilient gasket and rotatable relative thereto for ease of relative orientation. Lugs extend from the first tubular member and engage flange portions on the second member to retain members against separation. The second tubular member may comprise a housing for a valve assembly for a conduit line extending laterally of a main line. The second tubular member may comprise or be connected with a 90.degree. lateral conduit disposed in selected orientation relative to the first member.